


Pregnancy Is a Real B****

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Amused Danneel, Anxiety, Coitus Interruptus, Crying, Desperation, Embarrassment, Exhaustion, F/M, Foreplay, Friendship, Frustration, Hungry Jensen, It's not easy growing a human being..., Jensen Ackles whump, Married Sex, Masturbation in Bathroom, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nausea, Nervousness, Past Pregnant Jared Padalecki, Playful Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Jensen Ackles, Road Trips, Sick Jensen, Sweet Danneel, Sympathetic Jared, Teasing, Vomiting, Worried Danneel, delivery, horny jensen, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: What if *men* were the ones who got pregnant...ORJensen has a baby.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here, we take a look at what it might've been like if Jensen carried the pregnancy instead of Danneel. 
> 
> The events are in chronological order (for once), but I shifted the timeline around to make things flow a little better. 
> 
> Don't take it too seriously, guys. This is all in good fun!

Danneel giggled as her husband carried her up the stairs to their bed. Jensen hadn’t been able to come home last weekend due to an obligatory press event, so she was more than ready to get back to basics with him. 

He easily tossed her on the bed then stepped back to pull his shirt over his head and drop it to the floor. 

Jensen leaned in to kiss her, and she wrapped her leg over his hip, pulling him in tight. She looped her arms around his neck, played with the hair on his neck. 

He groaned, “You do realize, I have to get my pants off-- Right?” 

“I don’t care,” Danneel purred, capturing his lips. 

One of his hands snuck beneath the skirt of her sundress and hooked her panties. They were damp, mostly from arousal, but it was also August, so the temperature outside was hovering in the nineties. 

He slid them down her legs and chuckled when she kicked them across the room. 

While Jensen stood to remove his shoes and unzip his pants, Danneel used the scrunchie on her wrist to secure her hair in a bun. Sweat was dripping down her neck. 

She licked her lips when she saw her husband’s arousal straining against the soft cotton of his boxer briefs. 

However, instead of crawling on top of her as she expected, Jensen swayed a little and closed his eyes. 

Danneel immediately sat up. “Jay?” 

Jensen shook his head. “Sorry, got a little dizzy…” 

She frowned and held out her arms. When he walked over to her, Danneel ran her hands up his arms. “It’s pretty hot in here. Why don’t you turn on the fan?” she suggested. 

“You got it,” he said, pecking her lips. 

He reached up to turn the ceiling fan on then tumbled onto the bed on top of his wife. 

She squealed beneath him. “Jay!” 

He lifted himself up onto his hands and knees and grinned down at her. This was his favorite part. 

Every time he left, he looked forward to coming home to Danneel and reacquainting himself with every beautiful inch of her. 

He ducked his head to breathe her scent in, and Danneel waited for him to kiss her neck. She loved it when he did that. 

However, he coughed and pulled back. 

“Hold it, buddy! I didn’t get any nuzzles yet!” She swatted playfully at him. “Get back here!” 

Jensen turned his head and blinked a few times. “Sorry, just give me a minute.” He lowered down onto his forearms and gently bumped against her. “Sheesh. Trying to suffocate me…” 

Danneel gave him a puzzled look. “What?”

“Your perfume,” Jensen explained, “it’s a little strong, today.” 

“Really?” she said, “I didn’t put any extra on. It’s the same amount I always do.” 

“Huh,” he said, shrugging, “Maybe it’s the heat?” 

“Yeah, maybe…” Danneel rucked her skirt up so Jensen could feel her wetness on the front of his shorts. “So…I don’t know about you...but _I_ am in the mood to get good and fucked...” she murmured, kissing along his jawline. 

Jensen grunted. “God, I love it when you say shit like that.” He pushed his underwear down so he could grip his cock in his hand. He rubbed it over Danneel’s pussy, coating it in her natural lubrication. 

He sunk into her slowly, reveling in the tight heat he’d missed while he was away. 

She whimpered when he bottomed out. 

“Ready?” he asked. 

She nodded. “Always.” 

At first, he went nice and slow, just rocking against her while her body grew accustomed to him. But once he felt her relax under him, he began fucking her in earnest. Later, they would make sweet seductive love to each other, but right now, they had a scratch that needed to be itched.

_“Uh, yeah! So good, baby!”_ Danneel cried, holding on to him tightly. 

Jensen could already feel the heat coiling in his belly. 

He ducked his head against her neck and got another strong whiff of her perfume. He turned his head to breathe in some fresh air, but all he kept getting was the floral bouquet mixed with his wife’s sweat. 

Suddenly, he gagged. 

Danneel probably hadn’t even noticed, with how hard they were rocking against each other. _“Jay- Jay, don’t stop! I’m so close!”_

Saliva pooled in his mouth, and Jensen pulled out of his wife as he realized the heat in his belly wasn’t his orgasm. It was nausea. 

Pulling his shorts back up, he jogged into the bathroom.

Danneel worriedly called after him. “Jay? What’s wrong?!” 

Ignoring his wife’s concern, Jensen flipped the toilet lid up and gripped the seat in his hands. He coughed and heaved dryly over the bowl. 

Danneel came into the bathroom. “Honey, are you okay?” 

Jensen gave her a thumbs up before burping. He spat a mouthful of water into the bowl. 

“Oh, gosh-- Jay!” Danneel gasped, hearing him throw up. She quickly wet a washcloth in the sink then walked over to hold it to the back of his neck. 

Leaning over the toilet was making him dizzy, so Jensen lowered himself to a squat in front of it and rested one arm on the seat. He used the other hand to steady himself. 

Danneel knelt on the floor behind him and rested her hands on his back. “Did you get overheated?” she asked, kissing his shoulder blade. 

“I don’t know,” Jensen said, spitting. He blew his nose and flushed the toilet then leaned back against the bathtub. 

He shrugged at his wife. “I was fine, and, then, it just hit me…” He pulled her onto his lap.

“Guess I owe you one…” 

She snorted. “You can make it up to me later.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen blinked when his vision blurred a second time. He adjusted the sun visor, pulled his cap further down on his forehead. 

He and Danneel had been on the road for about six hours, but they still had a long way to go before they crossed into Louisiana. 

They’d stopped at a little hole-in-the-wall joint about an hour ago to grab some lunch, but nothing had sounded good to Jensen. In the end, he’d settled for a chicken salad sandwich and a cup of fresh fruit. 

However, he could now feel the small meal swirling in his belly. 

He reached for his water bottle and took a long drink, then adjusted the A/C so it was blowing on his neck. 

The CD Danneel had chosen ended a while ago, and the car was quiet. If his wife was awake, she would have heard him breathing more heavily. But, as it was, she’d fallen asleep and was snoring softly while the sun shone on her. 

Jensen’s belly flipped, and he burped. Holding a loose fist to his mouth, he turned his blinker on and eased the SUV onto the shoulder. After putting it in Park, he undid his seatbelt and got out. 

Walking around the car to the edge of the grass, he spat a few times to get rid of the bitter saliva that was rapidly filling his mouth. He gave a hard cough that ended in a gag. Spitting again, Jensen twisted his ball cap around to hold his bangs out of his face. 

His stomach seized, and he sank onto his heels. With one hand resting on the ground for balance, Jensen pitched forward and threw up. 

The tall weeds thankfully prevented him from seeing his lunch hit the ground. He heaved again--more chicken salad disappeared into the grass. 

After getting sick once more, he felt better. 

Sniffing, he cleared his throat, spat the gunk out, then returned to the car. 

Pleasantly surprised to find his wife still asleep, Jensen left his door open and rinsed his mouth out. 

He risked a small drink from his water bottle but ended up with his head hung over the dirt when his stomach rejected it. 

_“Hmm... Jay?”_ Danneel murmured sleepily. She turned to her husband and blinked. He was hanging out the driver’s side door. 

She pushed herself up and reached for him.

She frowned when she heard a loud splatter. “Honey?” 

Jensen spat loudly and rinsed his mouth again before finally leaning back in the car. 

Danneel popped the glove box open and pulled out the travel pack of tissues she kept in there. She handed one to Jensen, then gently ran her fingers through his hair. 

He blew his nose and took the tiniest sip of water. 

“Are you feeling sick?” she asked. 

Jensen turned to his wife and shook his head. “Not anymore.” 

She gave him a hard look. _“Jensen.”_

He rolled his eyes. “Okay. I mean, I  _ was. _ But I feel fine...now.” 

“I heard you throw up.” 

Jensen shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you, honey. I felt a little off at first. It got worse, so I pulled over. I got sick, and...now, I feel good.” 

Danneel searched his eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay to drive?” 

Jensen smiled softly before taking her hand in his. “I  _ promise, _ I’m okay.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen was so nervous he felt sick, but Danneel looked excited. They’d been trying for about four months, and now was the moment of truth. 

Well, in two minutes, anyway… 

“Are you sure, we’re ready for this?” Jensen asked, licking his lips. 

Danneel smiled and cupped his cheek. “Jay, we’ve been talking about having a baby for over a year.” She kissed him. “We’re ready.” 

He scrubbed the back of his neck and stared at the little white stick lying on the bathroom floor just in front of them. 

“Dee, how am I going to do this? It’s not like they can make Dean pregnant to cover…”

She rolled her eyes. “Actors get pregnant all the time, Jensen. There are ways to hide it. Besides,” she said, leaning her head on his shoulder, “Jared’s gone through two pregnancies.” 

The timer on Danneel’s phone beeped-- she reached down to shut it off then shared a look with Jensen. “Ready?” 

He shook his head. “No.” He gave a nervous chuckle.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” Danneel whispered, kissing him. 

“I know. I know- it’s just- a lot. You know?” Closing his eyes, Jensen took a deep breath. He rested one hand on his flat belly and picked up the test. “One little plus sign could change everyth--”

Tears pricked his eyes as he turned to his wife. 

“We’re gonna have a baby,” he said, grinning. He showed Danneel the blatantly positive test.

Danneel threw her arms around her husband and shouted, “We’re going to have a baby!” 

Jensen toppled onto the ground, laughing. Danneel placed her hand on his belly and kissed it. “Hi there, baby...We’re going to be your parents!” 


	4. Chapter 4

Entering the kitchen, Jensen grimaced when he saw the plate of pancakes resting beside the stove. 

He reached for his coffee mug.

Apparently, while he’d been enjoying a little extra sleep, Danneel had decided to cook a feast. Along with the pancakes, there were eggs, bacon, toast, fruit parfaits, and cherry coffee cake. 

Since he’d had a rather rough night, Jensen opted for the safest option. He carried his toast and coffee over to the table to join Danneel. 

She looked up when he sat down with his minimal breakfast. “Is the baby giving you a hard time?” she asked, a fond smile on her face. 

Jensen shrugged before taking a sip of his decaf black coffee. Instead of sighing happily, though, he curled his lip in disgust and put it back down.

He took a tentative bite of dry toast and almost danced for joy when it didn’t immediately try to come back up. 

Relieved he could stomach something, he ate two full pieces before heading into the bedroom to get dressed. 

His mom and sister were coming to visit today, and Jensen was pretty sure they wouldn’t be happy if he stayed in his pajamas. This was the first time any of his family would see him since he and Danneel announced the pregnancy a few days ago.

Putting on a pair of jeans and a graphic tee, he went to the bathroom to shave...and attempt to brush his teeth. 

Grabbing the toothpaste, he steeled himself before uncapping the tube.

The strong aroma of Cinnamint hit him, and he held his hand to his nose until the urge to puke passed. 

Although he had to stop several times, Jensen finally managed to finish brushing his teeth and swish some mouthwash.

Breathing slowly, he rubbed his stomach as he exited the bathroom. It was starting to feel queasy again. 

He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, praying his morning sickness would let up, so he could enjoy the visit with his family. 

He was still practicing his deep breathing when Danneel walked into the room and headed to the closet. 

“Your mom just called,” she said, bending down to slip the strap of her sandal up over her heel. “They should be here in about half an hour.” 

Getting up from the bed, Jensen went back into the bathroom and slowly lowered himself to the floor. He laid down on his back with his hands on his belly.

Danneel stepped over him to get to the sink. “Are you alright down there?” she asked, chuckling.

Jensen murmured, “Yup. I’m good.” 

Danneel shook her head. She wasn’t sure how a cold linoleum floor could be comfortable, but if it made her husband happy, she’d go with it. The pregnancy had been rough so far, and he wasn’t even halfway through the first trimester, yet.

He’d been overly tired and nauseous for almost a week, now. He woke up queasy and certain foods made him gag, but, luckily, he hadn’t thrown up _too_ _much_. At work, he napped between scenes, and at home, he fell asleep whenever he’d been sitting still for more than five minutes.

Jensen hadn’t moved by the time Danneel finished applying her makeup and curling her hair into soft waves. 

He laid there while she made the bed...cleaned up the breakfast leftovers...let Icarus out to do his doggy business... 

When the doorbell rang, announcing his mom and sister’s arrival, Jensen was still in the same spot, though he’d propped his knees up and Danneel had laid a cool washcloth on his forehead. 

After ushering their guests into the living room, Danneel returned to check on her husband. 

No longer laying on the floor, now, he was seated with his back against the wall and his knees drawn up. His arms were folded on his knees, and his head was ducked down. 

“So, what’s the verdict?” Danneel said, crouching down in front of him. She glided her hands over his arms, squeezed his shoulders.

Jensen raised his head from his arms to look at her. “I can’t do it, Dee…” 

Danneel touched their foreheads together and cupped his cheek. “Are you sure you don’t want to just come to lay on the couch? We won’t judge- if you fall asleep.” 

Jensen grimaced. “I don’t know if I can-- I feel like I’m gonna throw up...” 

“But you haven’t?” 

“No…” 

“Okay. I’ll tell you what. How about you change into your jammies and come to lay on the couch? I’ll put a pillow on my lap, and you can just be there. You won’t have to talk or do anything. Then, if you start to feel pukey, you can come right back in here.” 

Jensen considered his wife's offer. He really _did_ want to see his sister and mom, and, as long as he could lay down, he _should_ be fine…

He nodded. “Okay.”

Danneel went back to the living room to let Donna and Mackenzie know about the change of plans, then returned to the bedroom to help Jensen change into a pair of soft, cotton pajama pants. 

Slowly walking down the hall together, they turned the corner, and Donna looked up to give her son a small smile. 

She still remembered how hard it had been to watch Alan go through his three pregnancies. 

Sitting down on the couch, Danneel placed a pillow in her lap, then gently eased her husband down beside her. He immediately curled up on his side, with one hand on his sick tummy, and closed his eyes. 

Picking up where she and Donna had left off, Danneel entertained her and Mackenzie while Jensen slept. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters feature Jensen at work, but Danneel will be back soon!

Jensen sat back on heels and groaned, “How the hell did you do this?” 

On the other side of the closed stall door, Jared laughed. “Well, I mean, it wasn’t easy.” He paused when Jensen opened the door, and they walked over to the sinks. 

Jared leaned against the wall while Jensen rinsed his mouth. 

He gave his co-star a sympathetic look. “It’ll get better, Ackles. You just have to make it through the first trimester...” When Jared was pregnant with Tom, he'd struggled a lot during the first few months. 

Watching 'Dean' gorge himself on greasy fare hadn't exactly been the most appetizing.

Jensen turned to him, disbelief plain on his pale face. 

  
Jared held his hands up in surrender. “Okay- alright. So, maybe it doesn’t get  _ better _ . But, hey-" He squeezed the back of Jensen's neck and smiled. "--at least you won’t feel like puking, every time someone mentions deviled egg-” 

Jared winced and yelled, “Sorry!” as Jensen rushed back into the stall. 


	6. Chapter 6

Clif checked the rearview mirror and spotted a shaggy head ducked over a phone and a pale face with lips pressed tightly together. He started scanning the road for a good spot to pull over even as he asked Jared, “How’s our Little Papa doin’ back there?” 

Jared looked up from his phone when Clif spoke. “Huh?” He glanced over at Jensen and swore. “Oh, crap.” 

His co-star was breathing steadily with one hand rested lightly on his belly. 

Jared met Clif’s eyes in the mirror. “Uh, yeah. Probably.” 

“No. I’m good,” Jensen murmured, barely moving his lips. He kept his eyes closed. 

Ever since he’d gotten pregnant with his and Danneel’s first child, car rides had become pure hell. 

The motion sickness had become so bad that he’d begun stashing grocery sacks under the seats. 

If they were in Clif’s truck instead of a rental, Jensen would have already pulled one of them out. But, as it was, he just had to focus on breathing through the waves of nausea. 

When the car moved to the left so Clif could pass the large SUV in front of them, Jensen gulped sickly.  _ Looked like his five-day ‘No Vomiting’ streak was about to come to an end...  _

Hearing his best friend’s misery, Jared started rummaging around in the pockets for anything useful. 

Jensen’s eyes flew open when his stomach lurched, and he joined the search. He pressed his fingers tightly to his lips. 

“Shit. _Shit!_ ” Glancing around frantically, Jared finally spotted Clif’s empty coffee cup and snatched it from the cupholder. He thrusted it into Jensen’s hands before yelling at Clif. “Pull the car over!” 

Jensen hovered his face over the cup, his stomach churning in preparation. 

Clif could see the filming location for the day up ahead-- could even make out the letters on the sign that told people the road was closed for filming. 

They were so close, dammit! 

In the backseat, Jensen was holding the cup up to his lips. He burped up a mouthful of the smoothie he had for breakfast and groaned, “Tell me, when we’ve stopped...” 

He could feel something more substantial rising, and he knew the cup wasn't going to hold it. 

“We’ve stopped!” 

It was Jared who announced it, not Clif, but Jensen couldn’t have cared less. He was just relieved he was no longer about to embarrass himself by getting sick in the car. 

Sure enough, as soon as he'd stepped out of the car, Jensen vomited pink sludge all over the side of the road. 

Unfortunately, making the mistake of opening his eyes, he threw up again when he saw the remains of his breakfast in the dirt. 

Jared made his way around the car with a handful of napkins and a bottle of water for Jensen.

“Here you go, Ack-” Getting a strong whiff of sour strawberries, Jared gagged and pressed the back of his hand to his nose. “Oh, God- _H_ _ urr _ -” 

Jensen frantically gestured for him to go the hell away. Just the sound of Jared gagging was triggering his gag reflex. 

Bracing himself on his knees, Jensen clenched his eyes shut. 

“No. No. No-” He coughed and something splattered onto the ground at his feet. 

Finally feeling empty, Jensen stood back up and glared at his best friend. “Dammit, Jared!” 

Handing Jensen the water bottle and napkins, Jared shrugged sheepishly. “Sorry, man...”


	7. Chapter 7

In the next scene, Dean was supposed to chow down on a double bacon cheeseburger with extra onions while Sam grimaced and complained. 

So far, Jensen had rejected four different burger options. 

As soon as Robin had brought over the first option, Jensen bolted for the bathroom. 

The second’s smell was okay, but when he took a test bite, the amount of ketchup made him gag. 

He flat-out refused to even  _ try  _ the last two, claiming, he knew- just by how they looked- that he would puke. 

By now, the entire cast and crew were growing restless. They were ready to finish up the scene and go home, but until Jensen pulled himself together, everything was on hold. 

Jensen was beyond frustrated and, although Jared and the director were trying to get him to calm down, he’d been pacing back and forth for at least fifteen minutes. 

Dean’s heavy boots had already worn a path into the dirt.

Everyone felt bad for the newly pregnant actor and wanted to help him, but he growled at anyone who tried to touch him. He even snapped at Jared, when he suggested a plain burger may fare better with Jensen’s volatile insides. 

Apparently, yelling at his best friend had been the final straw. 

The director tossed his hands up when Jensen suddenly clammed up and took off jogging down the road. 

When Jensen crouched at the side of the road about half a mile, the director sighed and turned to announce they were taking a ten-minute break. 

Although everyone else assumed Jensen must be feeling sick again, Jared knew better. He used to live with the guy, after all. 

Jared recognized the subtle tremors in Jensen’s shoulders and the defeated drop of his head into his hand. 

It might’ve looked like Jensen was going to throw up, but he wasn’t. He was  _ crying _ . 

He’d jogged out of earshot because he was embarrassed. Because, in Jensen’s eyes, he’d been unnecessarily holding up filming for the last few hours. 

Jared approached his co-star slowly, allowing Jensen enough time to gather himself. 

Just because Jared knew him better, it didn’t mean Jensen  _ liked _ to show vulnerability in front of him. He didn’t like breaking down.  _ Period. _

“Jensen?” Jared asked quietly. He crouched behind Jensen and placed a hand on his upper back, offering him his silent support. 

He could hear Jensen sniffle and clear his throat before gruffly replying, “Yeah?” 

“Are you okay?” 

Jensen lifted a hand up to wipe under his eyes. “Yeah. Yup. I’m good.” 

Jared sighed. He remembered how hard it was when he was pregnant with Tom. Being an actor had its upsides, but the long days and stunt work took an extra toll when your body was already working its ass off to grow a human being.

“No, you’re not…” 

_ “It’s so stupid…” _ Jensen mumbled before taking a shaky breath. 

Jared softly scoffed, “I’m sorry, do you not remember how I used to cry at the drop of a hat when I was pregnant?” He gave Jensen’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “This is a no-judgment zone, brother.” 

Jensen hesitated. “I don’t want to sound like a whiny bitch…” 

“Ackles, you’re  _ pregnant _ . Whatever it is, it probably has more to do with hormones than anything else...” 

“I’m tired,” Jensen said, finally turning to face Jared. “God, Jared...I’m fuckin’  _ exhausted _ .” 

Jared nodded and used the bottom of Sam’s shirt to wipe the tears off of Jensen’s face. 

Jensen watched his friend closely, and, when Jared failed to be repulsed, he continued, “I’m starving but even  _ thinking  _ about food-” He paused to swallow thickly. “-- My head is killing me, my back hurts, and this shirt is irritating the crap out of my nipples!” 

With a heavy sigh, Jensen dropped his head to glare at the dirt. “Honestly? All I want to do is crawl back into my bed and be miserable. But I can’t! Because Dean isn’t pregnant, so I just have to pull my shit together!” 

Done with his rant, Jensen’s face fell. His bottom lip quivered. 

“ _Aw,_ _Jen_ ,” Jared murmured. He reached his arm out to pull Jensen to his chest. 

Jared rarely used the shortened form of Jensen’s name- as it tended to embarrass him- but today, he could tell, Jensen _needed_ to hear it. 

He needed to know that it was  _ okay  _ to fall apart and that he wouldn’t be shamed for feeling angry or sick. 

That, if he  _ needed _ to lean on his co-star, it was allowed. 

Jared held him while he cried. Stroking his back every once in a while to encourage him to breathe. 

When Jensen’s breath evened out, Jared leaned back to ask him, “Better?” 

Jensen shrugged. “A little. Thanks.” 

“Hey, you know, I’m here for whatever you need…” 

“Yeah. I know.” Jensen huffed. “It’s so damn frustrating, though. I feel fine, then I don’t. I’m tired, but I can’t sleep worth shit. My clothes aren’t fitting. Friggin' strangers keep tryin’ to touch my belly...!”

Jared laughed. “Well, I can’t help with some of that, but I can make sure the next person who dares touch your stomach gets a bloody fist sandwich.” 

Jensen smiled and accepted Jared’s hand. “Thanks, man.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Jensen hadn’t been hungry all day, but as soon as he entered Jared’s trailer and smelled the two extra-large pizzas sitting on the counter, his stomach rumbled in anticipation. 

He tossed his jacket onto one of the chairs and plopped down on the couch, then grabbed a paper plate. He loaded it up with three slices of All-Meat-add-jalapenos. 

It smelled so incredible he decided he couldn't wait on Jared. He dug in.

Jensen moaned as he chewed his first bite. It had just the right amount of kick. 

Jared chuckled as he walked out of the bathroom. “Maybe I should go back in there? Give you two some more  _ alone time _ ?” he teased, sitting down beside Jensen. 

“Shut up. ‘m starving,” Jensen said around a mouthful of pizza. It was true. He’d had no appetite this morning, and, at lunchtime, he'd only eaten one sloppy joe and a handful of chips before he felt full. 

“Ready to get your ass kicked?” Jared smirked, grabbing the remote to turn on the game. 

Jensen snorted. “Yeah right- Get ready to pay up, pal.” 

The Mavericks lost to the Spurs, twenty-five to thirty-two, but Jensen was too busy stuffing his face to notice. He’d polished off a whole pizza, three cans of Coke, two bottles of water, and a bag of gummy bears. 

He knew he should probably slow down, but he still felt hungry-- and whatever his growing baby girl wanted, she got.

Jensen grabbed a piece of the Veggie Lover’s and shoved it in his mouth. 

“Dude, seriously. Stop. You’re making _me_ feel sick…” Jared said with a grimace. 

With no warning, Jensen’s stomach suddenly reached capacity. 

He tried to swallow his bite, but it wouldn’t go down. He took a swig of Coke to help soften the mass of chewed vegetables,  swallowed hard, and breathed a sigh of relief when it slid down his throat. 

A second later, he burped and it came back up. He didn't want to gross Jared out by using his napkin, so he walked into the bathroom to spit it out in the toilet. He cleared his throat a few times then flushed. 

He cupped his hands under the faucet and rinsed his mouth, then drank a little water, before he walked over to the couch. 

His stomach felt really full and uncomfortable. 

Jared smirked at him. “Hit the wall, didn’t ya?” 

Jensen blew out a slow breath. “Yeah.” 

Jared stood and walked over to the mini-fridge. He grabbed a can of Canada Dry, tossed it to Jensen. 

Jensen nodded his thanks and popped the tab. He took a careful sip then leaned back against the cushions. While Jared flipped through the channels to find something else to watch, Jensen rubbed his stomach. 

He took another drink of the ginger ale and massaged his belly until he belched loudly. He closed his eyes and winced when his overfull stomach cramped. Hoping a change in position would help, he sat forward and rested his elbows on his knees. 

“Man, you really overdid it, didn’t you?” Jared said. He smoothed his hand over Jensen’s spine. 

With Jared rubbing his back and his own hand kneading his stomach, Jensen’s burps grew more forceful. Twice, he had to swallow a little bit of ginger ale back down. 

Fifteen minutes passed, yet Jensen wasn’t feeling better. If anything, the more he burped, the worse he felt. He closed his eyes. 

Jared continued to rub his back as he switched to the late-night news. 

Although the fizzy drink was supposed to settle Jensen's stomach, it seemed to do the opposite. He covered a deep cough with his hand.

Apparently, his little girl didn’t care for ginger ale...

Jared looked away from the TV when Jensen coughed. “Are you okay?” he asked, worried. 

Jensen took a deep breath before answering him. “No.” 

Hearing how serious Jensen was, Jared switched off the TV and turned to him. He watched Jensen swallow thickly and shrugged. “If you need to throw up, the bathroom’s yours.” 

Jensen licked his lips. “I think I might.” He cringed. “Man, Jared, I’m sorry about this.” 

Jared shook his head, dismissing Jensen’s unnecessary apology. “Don’t worry about it, brother.” He gave Jensen a sympathetic smile. “Do what you gotta do.” 

Jensen responded with a weak smirk. “You might want to turn the TV back on.” 

“Copy that.” 

Jensen got up from the couch, walked into the bathroom. He shut the door, then knelt on the floor, his stomach churning sickly. He waited with his head resting in his hand while the nausea grew steadily. 

He’d been beyond relieved when his morning sickness started to dissipate during his thirteenth week, but this felt almost as bad. 

Finally, after sitting there for ten minutes or more, Jensen felt something rise in his throat. Leaning over the bowl, he vomited.

He spat out spicy saliva before doing it again. Bubbles burned his nose, and he coughed. 

Reaching for the toilet roll, he blew his nose and waited. 

During a lull in the painful cramping and near-constant vomiting, Jensen looked down at his bump. “I hate to break it to you, kiddo, but your mom and I happen to  _ like _ spicy foods, so you may as well get on board, now.” 

His unborn daughter responded with a well-aimed kick that sent him lunging for the bowl. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's back!

Jensen’s fork clattered against his plate, and he shoved his chair back. 

Danneel shared a worried glance with her father-in-law before excusing herself to check on her husband. 

As she approached the hall bathroom, she heard Jensen retch loudly. 

“Jay?” she called out, knocking gently on the door. “Can I come in?” 

When he quietly gave her the go-ahead, Danneel slipped through the door, then shut it. 

Jensen was crouched in front of the toilet, fresh sick dripping from his chin. 

“Oh, hon…” Danneel murmured, feeling awful on his behalf. While his second trimester had seemed to be going a little better than his first, his morning sickness had made a resurgence the past few days.

When they flew back to L.A. at the end of the week, he would officially be in his third trimester. 

Although there were still two weeks left before he and Jared would be done filming for the season, Jensen would be able to enjoy the last two weeks of his pregnancy at home with Danneel.

Opening the cupboard to the left of the sink, Danneel picked out a washcloth. While she wet it under the faucet, Jensen threw up twice more. 

Flushing the toilet, he sat back on his heels and groaned. “I thought I was supposed to be done getting sick...” 

“Hang in there, honey,” Danneel whispered. She blotted Jensen’s lips with the rag then wiped his chin off. 

Setting the cloth down, she placed her hands on her husband’s round belly. “Hey, you in there, be nice to Daddy. He’ll take it easy soon.” 

Something bumped against her hand, and she smiled. “Was that a kick?” 

Jensen nodded. “Yeah, she’s been doing that all evening.” He winced when their daughter kicked a second time. He winced and levered himself up. “And...now, I have to pee.” 

Danneel rose and gave him a kiss. “Okay. I’ll be outside if you need me.” 

Turning around, Jensen reached under his belly for the waistband of his black maternity jeans and slid them down then did the same with his briefs. He had to sit down to pee now that he couldn’t see his dick anymore. 

Tucking his swollen member between his legs, he moaned as he drained his bladder. Just having his hand on his dick was making him hard. 

Unable to resist, Jensen spread his legs a little and slowly curled his fingers into a fist. His head fell back against the wall as he began fucking his hand. He panted with the exertion and whimpered when he twisted one of his tender nipples. 

Biting his lip to stifle his cry of release, his body shuddered as his dick released several milky streams of cum into the bowl. 

An urgent knock sounded at the door. “Jay? Are you alright?” 

Suddenly remembering where he was, Jensen blushed and grabbed the toilet roll. He quickly cleaned himself up and flushed then washed his hands. 

He was still out of breath when he opened the door, but at least he was flaccid and the blush had faded. 

Danneel took one look at him and grinned.  _ “Jensen Ackles, di _ d you just _ get off  _ in your mama’s bathroom _?”  _ she whispered conspiratorially. 

Jensen groaned. “... _ Maybe...? _ ” He dropped his head to his wife’s shoulder. _"I couldn't help it..."_

She only chuckled. “Oh, honey… You definitely keep things interesting, don’t you?” 


	10. Chapter 10

Jensen grunted and squeezed Danneel’s hand as another contraction tightened his belly. She didn’t move as he breathed his way through the pain. 

Only when he loosened his grip did she finally resume kneading the base of his spine. 

They’d been at the hospital for nine hours, and although Jensen was in labor, it was slow going. He’d started having contractions early yesterday morning, but hadn’t been advised to come to the hospital until seven in the evening since they were erratic. 

His water had broken while they were checking in, and when the nurse checked him, she saw he was dilated four centimeters. 

Since then, he’d been admitted and moved into a private room where he’d been switching between lying in a fetal position on the bed, bouncing on the birthing ball, and walking the halls with Danneel. 

Currently, he was sitting on the ball with his head resting on Danneel’s stomach and his arms on her waist. She smoothed her hands up and down his back or cradled his head, gently swaying with him. 

When Jensen pulled away from Danneel, his face was pale. “I feel sick,” he said, hovering a hand in front of his mouth. 

Alan snatched up the tray and held it while his son threw up. Danneel stayed with them, though she kept glancing worriedly at Alan. 

He gave her a reassuring smile. “It happens sometimes during labor. It’s nothing unusual.” 

Jensen’s breathing sped up and he framed his belly with his hands as he felt another contraction begin. Ducking his head, he pushed everyone away and grit his teeth as the pain radiated to his back. 

“Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow! Shit, that hurts!” 

Danneel dabbed at the tears on his cheeks when it was over. “Shhh, you’re almost there, baby…” She leaned down to kiss the crown of his head. “You’re doing so well.” 

Jensen looked up at her. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” she assured him, wiping under her eyes. “I am  _ so proud _ of you.” 

He reached for her hand. “L-lay with m-me?” he asked, his teeth chattering. 

She nodded and moved around the bed so she could lay beside him. 

“That’s it, Jensen! Now, when you feel the next contraction, I need you to push!” 

Taking a deep breath, Jensen tucked his head to his chest and bared down while the nurse counted. 

“...Seven...Six...Almost there...Four...Three...Tw--” 

Jensen rested back against the pillow. _“I can’t,”_ he sobbed, feeling exhausted. _“I can’t do it.”_

Danneel leaned down. “Yes, you can, Jay. You’re doing it! You’re doing such a great job!” 

Jensen winced as he felt the tell-tale tightening of his belly. He was so exhausted... He just wanted to go to sleep. 

“I don’t want to push anymore,” he told Danneel, “You do it...” 

“I would, if I could, baby...C’mon, you got this.” She reached her arm behind him and helped him curl forward. 

“Give me a nice big push! C’mon, Jensen! Big push!” 

“You can do this, Jay-- I’m right here,” Danneel said, smoothing back his sweaty hair. “Just a few more, and she’ll be here!” 

Tears were streaming down his wife’s cheeks, but her smile was brighter than Jensen had ever seen it. With renewed determination, he nodded and got back into position. 

“Good! Good! Well done! You can rest for a minute.” 

“No,” Jensen said, shaking his head. “I want her out. Now.” 

The doctor nodded. “If you need to push, go ahead.” 

Jensen grasped under his thighs and pushed. _“GAH!!”_

Danneel suddenly started laughing and leaned down to kiss him. “I can see her head!” 

Motivated by his wife’s declaration, Jensen took a short breath and renewed his efforts. He felt himself stretch wide as his daughter slowly emerged. 

“That’s one shoulder, Jensen. You’re almost there! Give me one more big push, and you can meet your daughter!” 

With a strained cry and a gush of fluids, Jensen delivered their daughter into the doctor’s waiting hands. 

He collapsed back against the bed, shaking and exhausted, but exhilarated to know his little girl was finally here. 

“Okay, mama, you’re up,” the doctor told Danneel. The nurse helped clamped the umbilical cord, then Danneel cut it. 

The doctor then placed the newborn onto Jensen’s chest. 

_“She’s here,”_ he wept, tears of joy streaming down his face. 

Danneel placed a kiss on his temple then another on his lips. She’d never felt more in love with her husband than at that moment, seeing their daughter in his arms. 

“She is,” she said, cupping her hand around the baby’s head. “We have a daughter, Jay…” 

Jensen looked down at the baby in his arms and smiled when she grabbed Danneel’s finger in her tiny fist. 

“Welcome to the world, Justice Jay Ackles.” 


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I'd forget Arrow and Zeppelin, did you?

For the past few weeks, Jensen had been feeling off. He was more tired than usual after leaving the set, he was irritable, and last week, he’d woken up feeling nauseous. 

After throwing up his breakfast for the third day in a row, Jensen had gone to the store and bought a pregnancy test. 

Although Danneel had been wanting another baby for a while, Jensen had just come around to the idea, so he was understandably surprised when he got pregnant within the first two months of trying. 

Once he’d confirmed what he suspected, Jensen had shared the good news with his wife. 

They’d agreed to hold off on telling JJ until they’d gone for the first ultrasound. 

Now, sitting beside his wife in the waiting room at the doctor’s office, Jensen had butterflies in his stomach.  No matter how many times he’d gone through this, he always got nervous before appointments. 

He just wanted to hear that the baby was healthy, and everything was okay. 

“Jensen Ackles?” 

Jensen and Danneel looked up when the nurse called his name. They followed her down the hallway to one of the exam rooms after a quick stop to get Jensen’s weight. 

“So, Jensen, it looks like congratulations might be in order?” the nurse said, smiling. 

He nodded. “I took two tests last week, and they both came back positive.” 

“That’s wonderful news!” She turned to grab a pair of gloves from the box. “How have you been feeling? Any nausea yet?” She placed a cuff on Jensen’s arm and used the pump to check his blood pressure.

“A little,” Jensen admitted wryly.

“He’s only thrown up once," Danneel said, cradling Jensen’s hand in hers. "So, we’re hoping it won’t be as bad as the first time around.” 

Jensen chuckled. “Wouldn’t that be nice…” 

“Blood pressure is great-- one-twenty-six over eighty-three. Why don’t you hop up on the table for me?” She then turned to Danneel. "Every pregnancy is different, so, there is a chance that he won't be as sick with this pregnancy." She walked over to Jensen and gently pressed on his tummy. "Any cramping or spotting?" 

"No." 

"That's good. Do you have any idea how far along you might be?" 

"Uh, maybe? I've been out of town a lot. But, we were thinking it's probably five...five and a half?" 

The nurse smiled. "Well, why don't I go get the ultrasound technician and the doctor, then we can find out for sure." 

Once she'd left, Jensen held out his hand to Danneel. She took her place by his side, and they held hands while they waited. 

“Feeling okay?” Danneel asked. 

“Yeah, just tired.” Jensen yawned and closed his eyes. “Hmm. I could just fall asleep right here.” 

Danneel playfully swatted his arm. “You can nap in the car on the way home.” 

He grinned at her. 

Someone knocked on the door, and it opened to reveal the ultrasound technician and the doctor. While the doctor greeted Jensen and asked him a few questions, the technician pulled the machine into the room and set it up. She positioned the screen so both Jensen and Danneel would be able to see. 

“It says here, you’re estimating a little over five weeks?” At Jensen’s nod, she continued, “We may not be able to hear the heartbeat just yet, so I don’t want you two to worry if we don’t.” 

Jensen squeezed his wife’s hand. She gave him a reassuring smile. 

The tech squirted some gel on Jensen’s exposed tummy then rolled the wand over it until she got a clear image. 

Danneel squinted at the screen, confused. “Is it supposed to look like that? JJ’s didn’t look like that…” She and Jensen waited anxiously for the tech to respond. 

The tech turned to them with a smile and froze the screen, so she could point out the  _ two  _ amniotic sacs. “Congratulations, folks--Looks like you're having twins. This one, here, is Baby A, and this one is Baby B.” 

Danneel squealed happily, “Twins!” 

Jensen stared at the screen in shock.  _ Twins. _ He was having  _ two _ babies…

“That’s right. And, by the size of them, I would estimate you’re actually closer to seven weeks.” She smiled and held back a laugh when she looked at the expectant parents. The wife was thrilled beyond belief, while her husband looked shocked and, maybe, a little green around the gills. 

She waited while Danneel kissed Jensen. He looked a little better, a small smile on his face as he watched the screen. 

“Now, let’s see if we can hear those heartbeats…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
